


A Normal Night

by Arcfire Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Pit is the friend no one likes, Robin doesn't have a specified gender, ky-ness abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Arcfire%20Joltik
Summary: Pit wants to tell a story everyone's heard a thousand times before. Lucina can't read the atmosphere to save her life. This is pretty much business as usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't wrote any Smash Bros fics in ages, and I found myself kind of missing it. So, I just sort of let myself try to write one again and see how it went.

“Hey, remember when-”

 

A loud groan from Robin cut Pit off. “Yes, Pit,” they practically hissed. “We all remember it. We were there.”

 

Pit gave a little sad hum as he frowned and sank back into his seat. “Well yeah, you were there… But Shulk wasn’t!”

 

“I’m not at most things, though,” Shulk countered. “It’s always so noisy around here, and you tend to frown upon me bringing my projects into the common room.”

 

Huffing in annoyance, Pit leaned forward, cheek resting in his hand. “Fine, I get it. No one wants to hear my story.”

 

“Wait, no, that’s not it at all!”, Ness assured the angel. “It’s just, uh…”

 

As he trailed off, Roy quickly interjected. “We just don’t have time right this second, it means no offence to you.” Ness smiled and nodded, a silent thanks. 

 

An almost sad nod. “Oh o-okay. I get it,” Pit muttered. “Maybe later?”

 

“But… how do we not have time?”, questioned Lucina. “We’ve only been sitting here for the past hour, we have nothing else planned tonight but continuing to sit here. If ever we had time, it would be now.”

 

All at once, everyone let out a collective groan, save for Pit, who just raised an eyebrow and let out a soft “huh?”, seemingly ignoring the rest of them. 

 

“Lucina, ah, I believe you may have a certain condition,” Robin stated, sounding oddly grave.

 

The princess seemed just as confused as Pit by that. “Condition? No, I talked to Doctor Mario not long ago, he said I was in perfect health!”

 

“It’s nothing serious, you just have a serious case of KY,” Roy added, seeming to bite back a giggle.

 

“K… Y? Is that an acronym?”, Lucina questioned. 

 

Silence rang through the room, only broken by Shulk sighing in defeat. “It… stumps me as well, actually,” the seer admitted. “I’ve heard it thrown around, but I’m unsure what it means.”

 

Pit eagerly raised his hand. “Ooh, ooh! Palutena explained it to me not too long ago!”, he exclaimed. Granted, with him, not too long ago could mean last Tuesday or three years ago, since he lost track of time rather easily, but the point remained. “Not sure what it stands for, but it means you can’t read the atmosphere!”

 

“Read the atmosphere?” Lucina scoffed. “Nonsense! I’m good at telling what the weather will be! Cynthia taught me some helpful tricks they used to teach Pegasus Knights so they’d know how best to approach battles!”

 

More silence, until Ness let out a small, muffled laugh. 

 

“Pray tell, what’s so funny?”, the princess demanded. 

 

Ness gulped. “Um… it just… uh… That’s not what that means.”

 

“Yeah, it basically means you’re bad at telling what’s going on in a conversation and seeing where it’s going,” Roy explained. “Like telling that we were trying to stop Pit from telling the whole Viridi Incident story again.”

 

For a moment, Lucina just stared at the wall, seemingly too shocked to speak, until she let out a small chuckle. “You should have just told me that’s what he was going to tell, I would have gladly helped stop that!”

 

“That’s the point, though,” Robin added. “We were trying to keep Pit from figuring out that’s what we were doing.”

 

Almost as if on cue, Pit gave a small whimper. “You really don’t like my story?”, he questioned.

 

No one seemed willing to say it outright, but their silence spoke for them. “Fine,” Pit huffed. “I’m sure Link and Marth would be happy to hear my story!”

 

As the angel attempted to storm off, his toga got caught on the edge of a table, causing him to trip instead. 

  
“You alright there?”, Shulk questioned, and Pit simply held a thumbs up in the air.


End file.
